This invention relates to a coupling device and, more particularly, to a device for coupling clothing hangers to a clothing hook.
Clothing hooks are often provided in suitable environments for supporting in an elevated position a clothing hanger carrying an article of clothing. For example, clothing hooks often are attached to the interior roof of an automobile near the window frame. It is often desired to hand on a single clothing hook numerous clothing hangers. An inherent limitation on the number of clothing hangers on a single clothing hook frequently is reached and an attempt to hook more clothing hangers over the clothing hook will result in one or more of the clothing hangers falling off the clothing hook and the clothing will become soiled or wrinkled. The present invention provides a suitable solution to this problem and associated problems.
Herein is disclosed a coupling device of the appropriate size for engaging a clothing hook to provide means for increasing the number of clothing hangers which may be supported from the clothing hook. By using this device clothing hangers engage a portion of the coupling device and are less likely to fall with the clothing thus becoming soiled or wrinkled. Moreover, the present coupling device may be readily transferred from one clothing hook to another without requiring the handling of the individual clothing hangers directly. Thus, the present coupling device enables one to more easily keep clothing free of soil and wrinkling while also providing an easier means of transferring clothing from one clothing hook to another.
The coupling device of the present invention also finds application with wide necked clothing hangers which cannot be supported from conventional clothing hooks. Specifically, certain clothing hangers have decorative wide necks which will not slip over conventional clothing hooks as are normally found in an interior of an automobile. The coupling device of the present invention has a relatively narrow neck to slip over a variety of different sized clothing hooks and thus decorative wide necked clothing hangers can be hung through the use of the coupling device of the present invention.
Thus, the coupling device of the present invention enables one to readily hang more clothing over a variety of different sized clothing hooks and to more easily transfer clothing from one clothing hook to another.
The present coupling device finds ready application in an automobile wherein clothing hooks are normally provided. By supporting the clothing hooks from the coupling device of the present invention more clothing hangers may be held from a single clothing hook. The present coupling device is also useful in other environments, such as, on clothing hooks on doors, in coat closets, in utility rooms, and lockers, and the like. The present coupling device may be utilized in almost any clothing hanging area where clothing hooks are located.